


Chuck (Dios) y Metatron

by Annili52



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen, God talking with Metatron, It's time to be a good scriba!, Love, Multi, Oh My God, Other, What the hell is god talking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annili52/pseuds/Annili52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dios le dijo a Metatron que escribiera, éste lo hizo, tal vez no de la mejor forma. </p>
<p>¿Por qué los angeles eran tan irritantes? pensó Dios frustrado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck (Dios) y Metatron

**Author's Note:**

> Me pareció curiosa la idea de un Metatron confundido. Porque los ángeles según la serie son tan insensibles con respecto a los sentimientos. 
> 
> Quiero aclarar que no me estoy metiendo con ninguna religión, ni nada, se supone que todo es amor y la cosa. Pero pensé qué pasaría sí: Dios no está porque es humano, porque es divertido serlo. Todos los seres en la serie vienen a nuestro “plano” a querer tomarlo y vivir en él, somos su principal fuente de alimento, y aunque nos odian, no pueden vivir sin nosotros. 
> 
> Pensé también: sería divertido que todo esto fuera una mal interpretación de hechos. Dios “nos dio” el libre albedrío y cada cosa que hacemos desencadena otra, así que tal vez, él no se mete en nuestros problemas porque el mismo nos dio la libertad y somos responsables de nuestros propios actos. 
> 
> No busco ir en contra de ninguna ideología, sino que aclaro el argumento en el que me base para hacer esta historia. Sobre todo porque Metatron me parece un personaje muy curioso.

EL CIELO 

Día 00-00-00 

—El mundo será conocido como La Tierra —le dijo Dios a Metatron—. En el vivirán los humanos. Los dejaremos hacer su propia voluntad. Porque La Tierra es el mundo de los humanos. Como El Cielo, de los ángeles y El Infierno, de los demonios. 

Hizo una pausara para mirar al escriba tomar nota rápidamente. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza continuo: 

—Todos ellos están conectados entre sí por portales. Los ángeles, humanos y demonios, como La Tierra, son familia. Yo cree a los ángeles y a los humanos, por lo tanto son hermanos. Lucifer creo a los demonios, entonces son primos 

—Pero señor…—interrumpió Metatron con voz temblorosa. 

—Los humanos son el balance entre ángeles y demonios —continuó Dios sin prestarle atención—, Los 3 puedes convivir en la tierra porque ésta es el único lugar donde la vida es igual para todos. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Metatron—. ¿Por qué La Tierra es tan importante? —Expresó con el ceño fruncido—. Pensé que los humanos eran los importantes, mi señor. 

—¡Oh! Ellos son importantes —respondió Dios—. Son los únicos capaces de sentir amor y este es la base de La Tierra. 

—¿Los humanos? 

—No, el amor. 

—Y, ¿Qué es el amor, mi señor? —cuestionó más confundido aún sin saber qué escribir exactamente. 

—El significado del amor sólo los humanos lo conocen. Ellos son la clave. Porque tienen el poder de decidir a quién, cuándo amar y qué amar, tienen el don de decidir su propia vida. 

—Pero mi señor, eso es tan ambiguo. ¿Cómo sabrán ellos del amor y La Tierra? 

—Porque enviaremos profetas Metatron, para guiarlos; para que entiendan el poder del amor. 

—¿El poder del amor? —repitió vagamente Metatron. No podía entender esa relación entre La Tierra-El Amor-Los Humanos—. ¿Quiere decir su palabra, mi señor? 

—¡No! —Respondió ofuscado Dios—. El amor es la palabra. 

—Entonces usted es amor —Dios lo miró con frustración. ¿Por qué había tenido que crear seres tan básicos? Se preguntó con resignación. 

—No, no soy amor. La tierra es amor. 

—¿Entonces qué es usted? —preguntó Metatron aún más confundido rascándose la cabeza. 

—Bueno —Dios hizo una pausa—. Yo soy el creador. 

—¡Pero eso no tiene sentido! ¡Ni siquiera suena bien! Ellos van a temerle, mi señor, no amarle —Metatron miró a Dios como si estuviese loco. En qué universo SU DIOS no era amor, él los había hecho, les había dado un hogar y los amaba. No comprendía todo ese enredo de La Tierra, es más, comenzaba a irritarle—. Y usted ¡Es tan increíble! 

—Los humanos no necesitan a Dios, Metatron. Ellos necesitan el amor para ser humildes, para guiarlos. Porque Adam y Eva no son amor. Ni siquiera…—aquello era absurdo pensaba Metatron cuando lo interrumpió. 

—¡Pero mi señor, usted es tan confuso! 

—Analiza mis palabras y dale a La Tierra un libro que pueda guiar su camino a través del amor y la felicidad. 

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó con pánico en la voz—. ¿Por qué ellos? 

—Hijo, porque El Cielo fue creado como protección de los buenos y El Infierno como castigo; por lo tanto La tierra es la meta, porque estar en ella significa estar vivo y sentir. 

—Pero… 

—Metatron, escúchame atentamente, ser eterno no significa estar vivo. Porque la vida lo es todo, y eso querido hijo algún día lo vas a entender, créeme —Metatron no miró a Dios a los ojos. Su mente aún no comprendía todos estos nuevos conceptos e ideas. ¿Cómo podía afirmar que algún lo entendería? ¿Cómo podía decir que la vida era lo máximo cuando ni siquiera estaba en La Tierra? ¿Cómo? 

Entre toda su confusión Metatron observó como Dios creaba algo, estos eran unos seres distintos, corpóreos y cálidos. 

—¿Qué son, mi señor? 

—Son Samuel y Daniel. Ellos serán el ejemplo de fraternidad, compromiso y responsabilidad. Un ejemplo de amor. 

—¿Ángeles que pueden amar? 

—No Metatron, los ángeles no pueden amar porque son soldados. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Porque…—exhaló irritado ya—. Sólo los humanos pueden amar y hacer sentir amor —otra vez, hubo una interrupción. 

—Pero mi señor, eso no tiene lógica —ahora Dios miró a Metatron interesado—. ¿Cómo puede usted crear amor y no serlo? ¿Cómo puede hablar de algo que no ha sentido? 

Con esa simple pregunta sin respuesta, Dios abandonó el cielo y jamás regresó. Porque creo algo tan especial, tan contradictorio y libre que ni él mismo sabía exactamente cómo se sentía. Dios sintió curiosidad y experimentó. 

Y aunque el cielo se quedó sin señor las indicaciones fueron dadas, sólo que la interpretación no fue la más acertada, pensó Dios mirando la biblia. 

—Espero que esto aclare sus dudas muchachos —les sonrió Chuck antes de esfumarse frente a Sam y Dean.


End file.
